We will be always in your Heart
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Kami selalu ada di hati kalian, begitu pula kalian di hati kami. Terbentang jarak dengan Davis dan Kari yang disayangnya, hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa membuat Magnamon bersemangat. Potentially RosemonxMagnamonxOphanimon relationship. Hint of DavisxKari.


**WARNING** : A lot of Digimon Universe spoilers. If you dont understand something, well you can ask oldman Goggle. ^^vbut im not suggest it...

**DISCLAIMER** : Digimon, all of its creatures, humans, digimons, and places are respectively Akiyosho Hongo's and TOEI Animation's. Me only play the imagination of mine...

* * *

**We will be always in your Heart : Magna's Tears**

Jalanan ramai, penuh hiruk-pikuk.

Shibuya malam hari.

Keramaian terhenti saat sebuah sosok berwarna keemasan terbang melintas diatas mereka. Tepatnya, makhluk emas itu melompat dari satu gedung, ke gedung lainnya. Dan terkadang melompat sangat jauh sehingga tampak terbang.

Yang membuat orang-orang takut dan ngeri adalah makhluk hitam besar yang mengejar si makhluk emas tersebut. Bentuknya menyerupai laba-laba. Mengenakan topeng bertanduk juga berambut.

* * *

First person's POV

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu disini, Diaboromon!"

Aku berteriak seolah makhluk tersebut mengerti bahasaku.

"KI...KIKI...HANCURKAN!!" Jawab makhluk hitam itu.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Diaboromon yang pernah dimusnahkan oleh Omnimon, akan muncul untuk kedua kalinya di dunia nyata. Aku akan memusnahkannya! Sekarang dan selamanya!

Tapi, pertama aku harus menjauhkannya dari kota tempat manusia berkerumun.

Namun, selagi aku berpikir, Diaboromon menembakkan laba-laba kecil yang merupakan sebuah bom kearahku. Berterima kasih pada gerak refleksku yang cukup bagus, aku berhasil melompat lebih tinggi, guna menghindari ledakan laba-laba mini tersebut. Menyadari sudah mendekati ujung kota, aku mempercepat gerakanku, agar tidak menimbulkan kerusakan berlebih pada kota.

Aku tiba di sebuah danau yang cukup besar, kira-kira ukurannya lima kali tubuh Diaboromon. Akupun menyalakan 'Booster Rocket' di punggung supaya bisa melawan monster melayang itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, karena yang berada di bawahku adalah danau yang cukup dalam, menurutku.

Tak lama sosok raksasa hitam itu sudah berdiam di depanku secara tiba-tiba. Dengan segera aku menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Mengapa menyerang dunia manusia lagi, Diaboromon?"

"KI...HANCUR...KAN"

"Tidak ada gunanya menghancurkan tempat ini!"

"BA...LAS DENDAM"

"Kalau kau mencari Omnimon, dia tidak ada disini!"

"SE...MUA...BALAS..."

Makhluk hitam itu tanpa peringatan menyiapkan rudal raksasa dari mulutnya.

"...Itu merupakan jawaban untukku."

'DIABLO MISSILE!!'

Sebuah misil yang besar meluncur dari mulut Diaboromon. Aku berhasil menghindarinya, tapi mulai mencemaskan hal yang lain. Walaupun tidak banyak, masih ada manusia disekitar danau yang bisa terkena dampak ledakan.

Begitu menghantam tanah, rudal tersebut tidak meledak, dan mulai menghitung mundur waktu yang ada.

"2...MENIT...BOM WAKTU..."

Aku berbalik ke arah Diaboromon

"Begitu? ...Hobimu buruk sekali, seperti yang pernah kudengar. Baik, dua menit sudah cukup menurutku untuk meladenimu."

Aku melesat maju dengan bantuan Booster di punggung

'DIABLO BARRAGE!!'

Rentetan misil ditembakkan kearahku, tapi sekali lagi, masih dapat kuhindari dengan baik. Memacu Booster lebih kencang dan melayangkan kepalan tanganku kearah rahangnya. Untuk melawan musuh raksasa, mencari kelemahannya adalah cara termudah memenangkan pertempuran. Menyerang rahang akan menimbulkan guncangan keras pada otak lawan.

'MAGNA FIST!'

Aku memukul tulang rahangnya yang satu lagi. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk benar-benar menghilangkan keseimbangan Diaboromon.

'MAGNA COMBO!'

Pukulan beruntunku yang cepat terus menyerang bagian muka Diaboromon. Tiba-tiba lengan panjang Diaboromon berusaha menyerang, tapi aku masih bisa menghindarinya.

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, masih dengan Booster yang tetap menyala.

"Cukup sampai disini, game-mu, Diaboromon!"

Dengan mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi, aku mengumpulkan semua energi Plasma yang bisa kudapatkan, membentuk tombak panjang berkepadatan tinggi dan bermata tiga. Tombak Trident.

"KI...GAME BELUM OVER!!!"

Diaboromon memberontak maju di tengah kepusingannya.

'PLASMA SPEAR : ZEPHYRUS'

Dalam sekejap, tombak Plasma berelemen petir-ku menembus Diaboromon, dengan menarik garis lurus dari muka sampai ekor(?)nya. Diaboromon terhening sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan dan hancur menjadi debu sedikit demi sedikit.

Selama Diaboromon secara perlahan melebur menjadi Digi-egg kembali, aku menghampiri bom waktu yang sebelum ini ditembakkannya. Melihat waktu yang tersisa hanya 29 detik, aku harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk menjauhkan bom ini dari orang-orang disekitar sini. Kemana? Ke langit? Oh, benar. Tapi, saat aku menatap ke langit, ada satu sosok lagi tipe Virus ber-level Mega--Dark Lord Digimon menatapku. Sebenarnya membereskannya mungkin saja bagiku tapi, ..17...16, bom waktu ini akan segera meledak.

"Mau apa, Apocalymon?" Tanyaku sambil mencabut misil Diaboromon. Saat tercabut aku memanggulnya di pundak kiriku dan menghadap Apocalymon.

"Tidak kusangka...Diaboromon kalah secepat ini..."

"Oh, ya? Lalu, tujuanmu?"

"Sudah pasti menuntut balas pada manusia!!"

"*sigh*Tidak ada gunanya, Apocalymon...lebih baik kau pulang saja ke Dark Realm. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu."

"DITOLAK!! –SPACE AREA; DARK TIME-"

Dalam sekejap udara disekitar Apocalymon menghitam, dan kegelapan itu semakin melebar dengan kecepatan mengerikan. 'Tentacle DNA'-nya menyerangku dan ujung tentacle itu membentuk beberapa Digimon ber-level Mega bertipe Virus yang siap melancarkan serangannya padaku.

Para manusia yang berkumpul disekitar sisi danau mulai berlarian karena kegelapan pekat yang bergerak di udara serasa akan menelan mereka. Ada yang berlari, ada pula yang menggunakan motor atau mobil mereka. Tapi, apapun usaha mereka tidak ada yang berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka semua mulai terselimuti kegelapan itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba kegelapan pekat digantikan dengan cahaya terang.

Itu adalah ledakan misil raksasa Diaboromon yang kulemparkan ke arah Apocalymon.

"KU...KURANG AJAR KAU!! MAGNAMON!!" Kutuk Apocalymon.

Dia pun perlahan mulai berubah menjadi Digi-egg layaknya Diaboromon sebelum ini.

Cahaya ledakan misil perlahan menghilang dan digantikan cahaya keemasan Miracle Armour-ku. Kemudian tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku sesegera mungkin menyelam kedalam danau, mencari kedua Digi-egg dari kedua musuh yang telah kutaklukan tidak lama ini.

Seperti dugaanku, danau ini cukup dalam dan dasarnya berpasir. Aku mendarat di dasar sungai dan memungut dua buah Digi-egg diantara sela-sela batu karang yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau. Sebelum kembali ke permukaan, aku memandangi sekitar. Bunga-bunga cantik berwarna merah muda- tumbuh dari tanah berpasir. Sungguh suatu perpaduan yang harmonis dengan cahaya Armour-ku yang masih bersinar terang keemasan.

Aku melompat dari dasar danau dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatku berada di sisi sungai sekarang. Tanpa ku sadari, para manusia sudah mengelilingiku.

"Te...terima kasih, anak muda...siapapun kau..." Seorang kakek tua berterima kasih padaku.

"??... ya, tidak usah sungkan, tapi aku bukan..." Kata-kataku terhenti, dibuat kaget oleh seorang anak kecil yang benar-benar mirip dengan 'dia'.

"Aniki, aniki. Aniki pasti ksatria berbaju emas 'kan?! Terima kasih banyak ya, aniki, sudah menyelamatkan kami!"

*bletak*

"Adaaw!!"

"So--pan sedikit pada penyelamat kita, Daigo...!"

Daigo?!...Daisuke...Davis...!! Aku teringat akan 'dia', sahabat lamaku. Apalagi bocah kecil ini, benar-benar mirip dengannya, berambut jabrik dan mengenakan kacamata goggle yang persis dengan milik'nya'. Aku mengarahkan perhatianku pada Daigo si bocah.

"Ya. Bukan apa-apa, Daigo-kun..."

Mungkin tak terlihat, tapi aku tersenyum tulus saat itu pada si bocah Daigo, karena telah mengingatkanku pada Davis, sahabatku.

Memori tentang 'dia' hampir terkunci seluruhnya di kotak ingatan dihatiku.

Aku pun menyalakan booster kembali, dan membalikkan badanku sebentar menatap si bocah Daigo, kakeknya, dan para manusia lain yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk membalas lambaian mereka.

* * *

-Yggdrasil-

Aku telah sampai di Yggdrasil. Tempat ini adalah pohon raksasa tempat aku mengabdi pada Yggdrasil bersama dengan Royal Knights lainnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Di pohon raksasa ini, hanya aku seorang diri penghuninya. Yggdrasil telah tiada, para Royal Knights pun hilang satu persatu. Beberapa mati, dan ada yang pergi mengembara, seperti Gallantmon. Ada juga yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang, seperti Omnimon dan Alphamon.

Aku berjalan meniti Hallroom utama para Royal Knights. Menatapi meja diskusi yang dulunya kami gunakan untuk berdiskusi dan berdebat. Ingatan tentang mereka, membuatku menampilkan gambaran masa-masa sibuk saat itu. Omnimon biasanya merupakan yang paling tegas. Dia duduk di kursi singel meja oval ini, layaknya pemimpin debat dan rapat. Disebelah kanannya adalah bangku Gallantmon. Dia biasanya hening dan tenang, tapi apabila mengeluarkan pendapat, miliknyalah yang paling diperhatikan. Disebelah kiri Omnimon, yah resminya, biasanya itu kursi tempat kududuk bila tidak berebut dengan RhodoKnightmon. Disebelahku duduk adalah Cranniummon. Dia benar-benar menyukai debat, dalam debat, dia diledek Crannium si kopi. Karena dia tidak bisa berdebat tanpa itu. Disebelah Gallantmon adalah Duftmon. Taktik perangnya benar-benar hebat, tapi sayang, dia agak malas-malasan dan kurang tertarik dengan topik lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang. Dia malahan sering tertidur ditengah rapat. Tepat disebelahnya adalah RhodoKnightmon yang selalu berusaha mencuri tempat dudukku; tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dia jarang memperhatikan rapat, karena dia selalu sibuk mengurusi jari-jari tangannya dan mengaca. Ksatria kok narsis. Disamping Cranniummon, duduk Dynasmon dengan hening. Ya, dia hanya diam tapi mampu mencerna semua rencana, dan melaksanakannya dengan sangat baik. Terkadang dia juga membuatkan kopi untuk para Royal Knights, tapi selalu kena omel Cranniummon karena terlalu banyak memberikan gula dikopinya. Menurutnya 'gula hanya untuk anak kecil'. Dynasmon, sosok Royal Knights yang baik menurutku. Di serong kirinya, duduk sang ksatria naga, Examon. Dibanding kopi, dia lebih menyukai teh. Dia cukup tegas dan ramah. Sekali tidak, akan sulit mengubah pendapatnya kecuali dengan alasan yang masuk 'akal'nya. Di depannya, duduk Rapidmon, yang merupakan Golden Knights sepertiku. Dia adalah Royal Knights yang pertama menghilang; ada yang bilang dia kembali kepada Tamer-nya di Amerika. Aku turut senang, karena Rapidmon adalah sahabat terdekatku di Royal Knights. Disampingnya duduk Sleipmon dengan gagah. Dia adalah Royal Knight yang paling sabar dan dewasa. Sosoknya seperti merupakan penasehat Royal Knights. Semua saran darinya selalu didengar. Bahkan Duftmon yang sedang tidur atau RhodoKnightmon yang sedang sibuk berkaca, akan memperhatikannya, apabila Sleipmon berbicara atau memberi saran. Didepannya adalah UlforceV-dramon. Sosok seorang kakak bagiku. Selain wujud dasar kami yang sama, yaitu Veemon, kami berbagi ikatan yang berbeda dari hubungan kami dengan Royal Knights lainnya. Kami sering mengobrol bersama dan juga latih tanding. Tentu saja, Rapidmon yang merupakan teman dekatku sesekali ikut berlatih bersama. Dia sosok yang disegani dan patut dicontoh, semangat dan rasa persahabatannya. Disebelahnya, di kursi singel seperti Omnimon, duduk komandan pemimpin kami para Royal Knights, Alphamon. Selain sosok yang disegani, dia merupakan petarung yang sangat handal sehingga membuatnya dihormati oleh Royal Knights lainnya. Lepas dari semua itu, dia adalah Leader yang easy-going dalam keseharian dan senang tertawa. Dia senang berbagi lelucon garing dengan para anggota, namun terkadang ditanggapi dengan dingin, meskipun ada juga yang benar-benar lucu hingga membuat para Royal Knights tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, ketegasannya suatu waktu mampu membekukan darah kami, dan menggetarkan tangan Cranniummon yang hendak menyeruput kopi.

Itulah kenyataanya. Kami para Royal Knights pun memiliki cara hidup kami. Bersenang-senang dan berbagi pendapat. Kami bukanlah prajurit boneka Yggdrasil, yang selalu menuruti semua perintahnya. Karena, itulah pendapat kebanyakan manusia dan Digimon-digimon dulu terhadap kami.

Semua ingatan itu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku berjalan kearah kursi tempat biasa kududuk. Ketimbang duduk di kursi, aku duduk di meja. Menatap kearah kursi dengan dekorasi yang berbeda, tempat Alphamon dulunya gunakan untuk rapat dan debat. Satu meter dibelakangnya, berdiri kokoh patung Imperialdramon Paladin setinggi 20 meter. Sekali lagi, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri karena wujud asal beliau adalah Veemon, sama sepetiku. Aku sangat menghormatinya sebagai pendiri Royal Knights, sebagaimana aku menghormati Alphamon dan UlforceV-dramon sebagai panutanku.

* * *

"..."

Semua ingatan ini menyakitkanku. Kenapa tak ada lagi teman-teman disampingku?! ...Aku sendiri sekarang.

Aku menopangkan keningku yang terbalut Armour Digi-chrome emas diatas kedua tanganku. Akupun larut dalam kegelapan saat memejamkan kedua mataku. Samar-samar, ya, samar-samar terdengar suara 'itu', tercium bau 'itu'. Nuansa yang sangat tidak asing bagiku.

"...mon...Veemon..."

Suara itu semakin jelas menghampiriku.

"Veemon kenapa, Davis?"

Wangi itupun juga menghampiriku. Wangi yang sangat kusuka. Kari...

"Kau mengisenginya lagi, ya?!" Bentak suara Kari yang lembut.

"Ee?! Enak saja nuduh orang kamu, Kari!"

"...vish...Davish..."

"Hn? Kenapa Veemon? Kau ingin sandwich-ku?"

"Davish, kau bisa mendengar suara ku?! Davish?"

"Tentu saja, Veemon. Masa' kami tidak bisa mendengar kau berbicara."

"Syukurlah, Davish, Kari. ...Aku rindu."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Kari membelai kepala Veemon-ku dan memberikan tatapan hangatnya. Setelah itu dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Main, yuk."

"Iya, ayo!"

"Veemon, kau itu cocoknya tersenyum dan bersemangat. Veemon yang lesu dan pemurung, jelek banget." Lanjut Davis yang berusaha menyemangatiku dengan caranya yang khas.

Kamipun berjalan bersama, dengan Davis dan Kari memegang kedua tanganku.

Tapi semakin lama mereka semakin jauh berjalan. Mereka masih menggandeng Veemon, aku, dan mereka tertawa bersama. ...Tapi, aku masih disini! Aku disini!

"Davis...!! Kari...!!"

Teriakku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur sekejapku. Saat aku tersadar, tangan kananku sudah mengarah ke depan, berusaha meraih sesuatu.

"Davis... Kari...."

Akupun berdiri sejenak, berusaha mengejar bayang-bayang itu. Namun tak kuasa, aku terjatuh keatas dengkul ber-Armour-ku dan kedua tanganku di depan menyentuh tanah. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata, aku berlutut menangis.

Sebagai seorang Royal Knights, sungguh suatu ketidakhormatan untuk bersujud, apalagi dengan menangis. Tapi, aku sudah melupakan semua gelar tetek bengek itu. Karena situasi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gelar setinggi langitpun... Ini masalah hati. Hati terdalam yang sangat merindukan suatu hal yang amat berharga. Lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri, pikirku.

Aku larut dalam tangisan, mengingat kenangan 'itu' dan mimpi yang menghampiriku sesaat yang lalu. Aku merindukan wajah-wajah itu. Merindukan kehangatan itu, merindukan segala hal tentang mereka berdua. Aku rindu dengan Davis dan Kari.

"Davis... Kari..."

Aku menangis terisak-isak di lantai Royal Knights. Suasana begitu hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisku. Suara yang menggema di seluruh aula yang kosong ini, seperti menggambarkan betapa kosongnya hatiku tanpa kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kedua orang yang sudah kuanggap lebih dari teman dan sahabat, keluargaku.

* * *

Sekali lagi aku berusaha berdiri. Lututku terasa bergetar dan aku senderkan punggungku secara paksa ke kursi Omnimon di belakangku yang beralaskan bantalan. Aku merilekskan tubuhku sebentar, dan kembali memutar ulang memoriku akan hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan dulu.

_Waktu itu hari cerah. Davis dan Kari pergi piknik ke gunung belakang sekolah. Davis sangat tahu dengan tempat itu. Dia mengajak Kari, aku, dan Gatomon ke tempat yang benar-benar bagus dan bersih. Padahal dari yang diketahui, gunung belakang sekolah adalah tempat yang kotor. Banyak sampah-sampah berserakan disana-sini karena murid-murid sekolah yang tidak bisa menjaga lingkungannya._

_"Bagaimana? Tempat yang bersih, 'kan? Lihat, tidak ada sampah sedikitpun." Davis memecah keterpukauan kami pada tempat yang ia temukan ini._

_"Wah, benar Davis. Tadinya aku sedikit ragu, apakah masih ada tempat yang bersih di gunung belakang sekolah." Ujar Kari ramah, menatap Davis dengan senyuman._

_"Hehehe." Davis nampak senang, dan mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya._

_Kamipun memakan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan Kari. Meskipun sederhana, tapi dengan kebersamaan ini, rasanya menjadi luar biasa lezat tak tertandingi._

_"Hwaa, enak banget, Kari! Aku suka!" Ujarku dengan mulut penuh dengan Onigiri buatan Kari._

_"Ahaha, iya. Tidak usah buru-buru makannya, ya. Masih banyak, 'kok." Lanjut Kari dengan manis._

_"Hhuwo, wenwak bwanget, Kari!" Susul Davis dengan mulut yang tidak kalah banyaknya terisi Onigiri._

_"Iya, iywa...apa Davish?"_

_"Mmm..." Davis berpikir keras, memangkukan dagunya dengan jempol kanan._

_"LEZWAAT!!" Ujar kami bersama mengacungkan jempol._

_"Uhuk...uhuk..."_

_"'Kan sudah kubilang." Kari menasehati kami. dengan senyuman kecil dia memberikan teh hangat pada kami._

_"Huh, dasar laki-laki bodoh..." gerutu Gatomon disebelah Kari._

_"Hei, hei..." Aku membuka topik pembicaraan setelah semua makanan selesai dikemas._

_"Ada apa, Veemon?" Tanya Davis_

_"Tidakkah kita seperti keluarga? Makan bersama seperti ini. Menyenangkan sekali."Mungkin saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya, tapi kalau kuingat-ingat, jelas terlihat wajah Davis dan Kari memerah. Saat Davis melirikkan matanya, dia mendapati mata Kari juga sedang melirik kearahnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka kembali menatap arah sebaliknya._

_"Um...err...itu, Veemon..." Davis terdiam sebentar._

_"... Baik. Kalau begitu, aku adalah 'Ayah' mulai dari sekarang. Dan Kari adalah 'Ibu'. Kalian berdua, 'anakku'."_

_"Kalau aku anakmu, sebagai kakak atau adik?" Tanya Gatomon datar._

_"Kau sebagai kakak, Gatomon. Dan kau si adik kecil, Veemon."_

_"Selama aku kakak, tidak masalah bagiku." Lanjut Gatomon sambil menyeruput jus kotakkannya._

_"Eee?!!" Akupun merespon tidak terima._

_"'Kok begitu, Davish...?" rengekku_

_"Kau 'kan masih rookie, sedangkan Gatomon adalah champion."_

_"Hei, adikku, duduk saja dengan manis disana." Perintah Gatomon datar sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Uuh..."_

_"Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat. Um, err... kalau Kari bagaimana? Dalam keluarga tidak mungkin tidak ada ibu..." Ujar Davis harap-harap cemas melirik ke arah Kari yang sedang melihat ke bawah dan merona._

_"Umm...iya. Sepertinya menarik, Davis." Jawab Kari malu-malu, dengan wajah yang masih memerah._

_"Baik, mulai saat ini, kita adalah satu keluarga. Keluarga Davis!"_

Mulai saat itulah, keluarga Davis sering makan bersama di spot spesial kita di gunung belakang sekolah.

Akupun tenggelam dalam ingatanku sendiri. Bersender di kursi, dan lenganku kupangkukan pada kedua gagang kursi. Kedua telapak tanganku menyatu, yang membuat wajahku terhalang apabila dilihat dari arah depan.

Aku tersenyum, namun bahuku bergetar hebat. Entah aku menangis atau tidak, yang jelas saat itu aku benar-benar sedih.

Sekali lagi aku terdiam, 5 menit? 10 menit mungkin. Aku mengingat semua kenangan lama yang terlintas. Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang paling tidak aku ingin lupakan, yaitu kebahagiaan yang kami lalui berempat. Lepas dari rasa sukaku pada Gatomon, aku lebih menyukai bagaimana hubungan Davis dan Kari berlanjut. Mungkin memang benar, pada saat baru pertama bertemu, Kari sedikit menjauhi Davis. Dan juga ada saat dimana dia mengisengi Davis dengan berdekat-dekatan dengan T.K., tentu saja itu menyulut api cemburu dari Davis. Tapi, semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin menghangat dan juga semakin dekat.

* * *

"_________"

Aku terdiam. Larut dalam pikiranku.

"Rupanya kau masih kembali kesini, Magnamon?" Tanya seorang Digimon wanita dari pintu aula utama.

"!!" Aku seketika tersentak dari lamunanku. "Kau... Rosemon?"

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan disini?" Wanita itu berjalan kearahku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yggdrasil sudah jatuh. Marcus sudah mengalahkannya!"

"...Bukan itu."

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?" Tanyanya mendesak semakin dekat kekursi tempatku duduk.

"Aku...sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku menceritakannya padamu."

Rosemon mengepalkan tangannya saat sudah berdiri disampingku. Nampak kepalannya bergetar olehku. Tubuhnya yang berwarna putih, yang mencerminkan 'Mawar putih' itu turut gemetar.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau aku mencemaskanmu...?!" Tanya Rosemon dengan nada agak tinggi.

"!..." Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

Aku melihat bibir bawah Rosemon bergetar.

"*sigh*Maaf, Rosemon. Tapi kau tidak harus..." Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan tetap bersender di kursi dan memejamkan mataku.

"... Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencemaskan seseorang yang aku cintai ?!"

Jantungku serasa dipukul mendengarnya.

"..." Akupun hanya bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kehilangan teman-teman, ...seperti kehilangan tempat bernaung."

"Rosemon...kau..."

"Aku tidak sampai hati melihatmu seperti ini, Magnamon." Ujarnya semakin lembut menatap wajahku.

"..."

"Datanglah ketempatku. Datanglah apabila kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk sekedar mengobrol. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

"... Terima kasih, Rosemon."

Rosemon hanya mengangguk dan berpaling untuk beranjak.

"Sampai bertemu, Magnamon. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."

"...Ya..."

* * *

Aku masih terduduk di kursi Omnimon. Dengan tanganku masih menyatu di gagang kursi seperti sebelumnya. Aku memikirkan secara dalam perkataan-perkataan Rosemon yang masih terus mengiang di kepalaku. Di lain pihak 'Ingatan yang tak ingin Ku lupakan' terus bermain-main di taman kecil otakku dengan kami berempat sebagai subjek utama.

Kemudian pikiran itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, ya...?" pikirku. Aku membayangkan Gatomon yang sudah lama tak kujumpai. Dia yang pernah kusukai dulu.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada dua buah Digi-egg Dark Lord.

"Akan sangat aman, apabila kutitipkan kedua telur ini padanya..." Ujarku pelan.

Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk, dan berjalan kearah Digi-egg terletak, di ujung meja yang lainnya. Setelah memegang kedua telur itu, aku berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, tempat Rosemon keluar belum lama ini.

"Aku berpikir, apakah dia masih sering bersantai disana...? Yaah, lebih baik aku coba mencarinya kesana..."

Kembali, dengan bantuan booster, aku terbang ke arah utara dari Yggdrasil. Disepanjang jalan, Digimon-digimon rookie memberikanku salam, seperti Mushromon dan Gotsumon.

"Hai, Magnamon!" Sapa Gotsumon berteriak.

"Oh, hai." Aku membalas sapaannya dengan berhenti sejenak.

Gotsumon dan Mushromon adalah teman-temanku yang menjual bahan makanan. Tentu saja mereka memberikan harga miring khusus untukku. Disamping itu, mereka baik dan ramah, sehingga bisa berbaur dengan santai denganku. Ada juga beberapa Digimon rookie lainnya yang merupakan teman dekat bagiku, seperti Penguinmon, Betamon, Otamamon dan lain sebagainya. Aku pun heran mengapa banyak Digimon kecil yang suka berbaur denganku, mengetahui aku adalah mantan Royal Knights yang pernah menyebabkan kekacauan dulu atas perintah Yggdrasil. Tapi selama mereka ramah, aku juga harus ramah dan respek pada mereka.

Aku mungkin hanya akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua saja mumpung bertemu disini.

"Mau kemana? Tampaknya buru-buru sekali." Lanjut Mushromon yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Gotsumon.

"Ini, aku ingin mengantarkan Digi-egg Diaboromon dan Apocalymon ke 'Flying Garden'."

"Ooh, waow. Jangan bilang kau mengalahkan mereka!?" Susul Gotsumon.

"Um, 'yah begitulah..."

"Hwaa, kau memang keren, Magnamon!!"

"Jadi kau ingin bertemu Ratu, Magnamon?" Tanya Mushromon.

"Apa dia ada?"

"Ya, ada 'kok. Kami baru saja sehabis mengantarkan teh hijau pesanannya."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Gotsumon riang.

"Oh, tanyakan kualitas teh kami kali ini pada yang mulia Ratu ya, Magnamon, tolong.." Sahut Mushromon.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Hore, terima kasih banyak, Magnamon. Sampai jumpa."

Aku melanjutkan jalurku menuju Flying Garden yang terletak diatas gunung Mjolnir. Tidak lama, sekitar 1 menit aku telah sampai di gunung itu. Sekitar 500 meter, di atasnya melayang taman kecil dengan bentuk a la kuil Yunani kuno.

Aku mendaratkan kakiku di taman melayang yang serba putih itu. Meskipun kubilang kuil, tapi bagian yang benar-benar kuil hanya ada satu, itupun tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup untuk beristirahat satu orang. Yang kumaksud adalah, banyaknya pilar-pilar tiang Bangunan Yunani kuno disini. Tanah, pasir dan bahkan debunya yang benar-benar putih sungguh mustahil menurutku. Dan ladang bunga yang bermekaran sungguh, yah, sungguh cantik. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih itu sangat membuatku terpesona, berapa kalipun aku ketempat ini. Benar-benar tempat bersantai yang sempurna, menurutku.

Tepat ditengah taman melayang ini, berdiri sebuah meja dengan dua kursi. Ada dua cangkir teh diatas meja, yang satu telah terisi dan yang satunya masih ditelungkupkan. Di sisi gelas yang sudah terisi teh hangat, terlihat sesosok Digimon wanita yang duduk dengan sangat elegan.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu, Gatomon... ah, Ophanimon." Sapaku.

Wanita itu tidak langsung membalas sapaanku. Dia meminum sedikit teh dengan ujung bibirnya yang merah dan seksi. Lalu menjawabku dengan datar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hahaha" Aku tertawa sedikit mendengar sindirannya itu. "Ya, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya.

"Ophanimon, bisa tolong rawat dua Digi-egg ini?"

"Langsung sekali ke topik permasalahanmu. Baik, tidak masalah bagiku..."

Wanita itu menjetikkan jari kirinya dan kedua telur itu hilang seketika dari tanganku.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya."

Aku berjalan kearah meja, tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Begitupun Ophanimon, dia terus membalas tatapan mataku sepanjangku berjalan kearahnya. Saat aku berhenti tepat di depan mejanya, aku masih terus menatap matanya yang bersembunyi dibalik helm malaikatnya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa? Sepertinya banyak yang mau kau katakan padaku."

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap dingin padaku." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ophanimon merona sebelum menjawab.

"A...aku tidak dingin...!" Jawabnya berusaha membela diri.

"Padaku, ya."

Wajah Ophanimon semakin merona dari sebelumnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Huh."

"Boleh kududuk?"

"Mm? ah, ya, silahkan..." Jawab Ophanimon agak terkejut.

"Mm...mau teh?"

"ya, boleh"

Ophanimon menuangkan teh di cangkirku. Selagi dia menuangkan teh, aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Tehnya...?"

"Oh, ya, ini sedap. Pahitnya pas." Jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil berbalut lipstick merah. "Jangan bilang kau dimintai tolong Mushromon dan Gotsumon?!"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Ya ampun, mereka itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka temanku." Akupun mulai menyeruput teh itu dengan perlahan demi menikmati rasanya.

"Wah, benar. Ini nikmat..."

"Seperti lidahmu peka saja terhadap teh nikmat..." Sindir Ophanimon lembut sambil tertawa kecil. Akupun membalasnya dengan tawa pula.

"Hahaha, kau ini..."

"Ahaha..."

Kamipun tertawa bersama di atas meja teh itu.

"..."

"..."

Kami terhening sesaat, tak lama sebelum aku berkomentar kecil.

"Seperti waktu dulu, ya Gatomon...?"

"Iya, Veemon. Benar-benar masa yang sungguh membahagiakan."

* * *

"Ophanimon..."

"Ya...?" Ophanimon menatap wajahku lurus, seolah langsung menggeledah hatiku.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan, Magnamon...?" Ophanimon memberikan perhatiannya yang hangat padaku.

"Tidak, bukan itu..."

"Kau tampak kurang sehat. Apakah kau beristirahat cukup...?" Ophanimon mulai mengecek sekujur wajahku. Wajah dan tubuhnya sedikit maju menatapku. "Ada apa?"

Dia menyentuh tangan kiriku diatas meja dengan tangan kanannya yang hangat. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

"... Aku...aku bertemu dengan... Davis dan Kari." Jawabku dengan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ophanimon.

"!!" Ophanimon tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Apa?! Kari?! Dan...Davis?"

"Ya..."

"Ceritakan! Tolong ceritakan padaku, Magnamon...!" Desak Ophanimon menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

Akupun menceritakan semua hal yang kualami tadi. Terutama pertemuanku dengan Davis dan Kari yang terasa sangat nyata. Ophanimon berusaha menahan air matanya. Sama sepertiku, dia sangat merindukan Kari, seperti aku merindukan Davis.

"Sebagaimana yang kau tahu." Aku membuka pembicaraan. "Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, Davis dan Kari. Dan aku tahu kau juga begitu..."

"Ooh, Kari... aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya..." Tubuh Ophanimon mulai gemetar hebat. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahannya menangis. Namun tak kuasa, dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Akupun semakin merasa iba melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ophanimon..." Ujarku sambil merangkul bahu kanannya. Kursi ku duduk, kuletakkan tepat disebelahnya. Kini kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku menyenderkan bahu kiri dan kepala Ophanimon ke dadaku, untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, Ophanimon. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali, Magnamon." Ophanimon memotong kata-kataku dengan lembut, dan menempekan jari kanannya di mulutku yang tertutup armour emas.

"...Boleh aku menyenderkan tubuhku seperti ini padamu sebentar lagi?"

"Sampai kapanpun kau mau..."

"Terima kasih..."

Kami terus dengan posisi ini selama hampir 30 menit. Bercerita tentang masa lalu, dimana kami bersenang-senang bersama Davis dan Kari. Bercerita tentang apa saja yang kita lakukan dulu. Sesekali kita tertawa karena kenangan yang lucu. Sisa waktu lainnya kami lalui dengan hening.

"Magnamon..." Kali ini Ophanimon yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Kita sudah lama kenal. Tapi ini pertama kalinya kita berada sedekat ini."

"Ya, benar, Itu karena kau sangat dingin padaku dulu."

"Aku tidak dingin...!" Sekali lagi Ophanimon berusaha membela diri. "Aku...aku hanya..."

"Hanya...?"

"Aku hanya malu..."

"Haha. Ya, aku mengerti. Davis pasti akan meledek kita kalau terlalu dekat. Seperti lagu anehnya, aku masih ingat, 'Hey, hey, Veemon dan Gatomon duduk dibawah pohon. Mereka berciuman, berciuman.' Hahaha seperti itu 'kan? Apalagi kita tidak pernah berciuman."

"Kau...apa kau tidak malu menyanyikan lagu norak seperti itu? Dengan wajah sepolos itu juga..." Sekali lagi wajah Ophanimon merona hebat dan membuat sekitar leherku menghangat, bersentuhan dengan pipinya yang memanas.

"Apakah kau..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau...masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu terhadapku, Magnamon...?"

"...Aku...tentu saja. Mungkin waktu itu aku sempat tidak peduli lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Perasaanku terhadapmu..."

"...Maaf, Magnamon."

"? ...Untuk apa?"

"Aku terus diam dulu..."

"...Hei, aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana kita dulu. Aku juga sudah sangat senang, kita berempat, dengan Davis dan Kari, sering bermain bersama dengan bahagia. Dan lagi, sekarang kita bisa berbicara berdua seperti ini, dengan seseorang yang... kusukai, aku sudah puas..."

"...Aku merasakannya lebih." Bisik Ophanimon pelan, yang sangat terdengar samar-samar olehku.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak... tidak ada..." Ujar Ophanimon. "Kau ini, tidak peka sekali..."

"Eeh?! Maaf, aku apa?!"

---

Aku masih memangkukan tubuh Ophanimon di dadaku. Tangan kananku sesekali membelai rambutnya yang halus dan berwarna emas.

"Magnamon..." Ucap Ophanimon.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kari... dan Davis."

"Itu... aku juga tidak tahu caranya..."

"Bagaimana kalau lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan!" Usul Ophanimon sambil menegakkan badannya kembali.

"...Hmm, itu... Yaah, daripada tidak dicoba sama sekali."

Kamipun duduk berhadapan. Kedua tangan kami berpegangan dan kening kami yang tertutup helm kami masing-masing, saling bertemu.

Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi selain dipaksa Ophanimon, aku sendiri juga sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan Davis dan Kari, di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Kami memejamkan mata, dan semuanya mulai menjadi gelap gulita. Hingga perlahan-lahan aku melihat cahaya kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar.

"..ah...wah, lihat Kari! Veemon dan Gatomon."

"Ah, iya. Hei, sedang apa kalian berdua?"

Mereka datang lagi. Suara itu! Aroma dan wangi itu! Sesuatu yang sangat kusukai. Tanpa peringatan, aku menggerakkan mulutku dan bertanya pada Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon! Kau melihat Davis dan Kari?!

"Ya, mereka di depan mataku!" Jawab Ophanimon semangat.

Kembali di dalam, Gatomon berlari ke arah Kari dan Davis. Lalu melompat ke dalam pelukan Kari.

"Kari...!! oh, Kari!! Davis!! Aku rindu kalian!!" Jerit Gatomon di dada Kari dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aduh, jangan menangis begitu, Gatomon..." Bujuk Kari dengan segala kelembutannya sembari menghapus air mata Gatomon dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hyaa, apa ini? Veemon dan Gatomon duduk di bawah pohon. Mereka berciuman, berciuman." Ejek Davis ke arah Gatomon.

"Hu..huu... Davis bodoh..."

"Sudah, Davis. Kasihan Gatomon..." Omel Kari pada Davis.

"Hehehe..."

"Davish..." Ujar Veemon, diriku.

"Ooh, ini dia jagoan biru-ku." Ujar Davis semangat menggendongku. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Davish..." Lanjutku dengan berlinang air mata seperti Gatomon.

"Hei, hei... sudah kubilang 'kan, Veemon?! Kau itu tidak cocok bersedih. Kau lebih cocok bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum sepertiku." Ujar Davis tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol kanannya.

"Sama juga bodohnya..." Lanjut Gatomon datar.

"Ahaha, iya Gatomon." Sahut Kari tertawa.

"Hahaha...hiks..." Akupun ikut tertawa walaupun masih terisak tangisku sendiri.

"Ee..oi! enak saja. Kuberitahu ya, tidak ada orang bersemangat yang bodoh! Mungkin... iya 'gak, Veemon?"

"Hahahaha...." Kamipun tertawa bersama dengan bahagia berempat.

---

"Tidak usah takut. Kami selalu ada di hati kalian. Begitu pula kalian di hati kami." Ujar Kari dengan senyuman ramah khasnya.

"Ya. Cukup tutup mata kalian, dan kita akan bertemu lagi. OK?!" Lanjut Davis dengan semangat.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Davish, Kari." Sahutku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Kari, Davis bodoh." Ucap Gatomon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Mata kami terbuka secara perlahan. Dan senyuman merekah di bibir kami.

"...Aku senang, aku senang bisa bertemu Kari dan Davis lagi." Ujar Ophanimon sambil menatapku dengan senyumannya.

"Aku juga..." Jawabku dengan senyuman pula.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" Tanya Ophanimon menatapku.

"Apa menuruttmu?" Jawabku bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku sedikit lebih lama lagi disini? Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Sampai kau puas, Ratu."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, tuan Ksatria emas."

"Nah. Kau sendiri?!"

"Ahaha..."

"Hahahaha..."

* * *

Third person's POV

Rose Garden, Rosemon's mansion.

"Begitu, jadi begitu..." Ujar Rosemon duduk di sebuah bangku khusus miliknya di Ballroom kediamannya. Di tangan kanannya menggantung segelas anggur merah yang sudah hampir habis. Di atas meja tepat di sampingnya, terletak satu buah botol anggur merah dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Tapi, _my dear _Magnamon... Belum ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak daya tarik dariku. Baik dari diriku sendiri, maupun 'Tifaret' di dadaku ini." Lanjutnya tersenyum dingin. "Aku tak tahu kapan, tapi kau akan mendatangiku suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin."

_**-...FIN-  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hy, -Shima- here, fella....

My first fic for Digimon. Dont be to hard with me, and at last** please and thanks for your R&R.**


End file.
